The Colors of the Rainbow
by Panther07
Summary: *FINISHED!* It's Ginny's sixth year and while Harry is off at war with Voldemort she finds consolence in a certain Slytherin. Things get complicated when an unexpected visitor arrives! Chap. Twenty-One is up! Unto us a child is born...Please R&R!
1. Ruby

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling, the lucky woman!  
  
  
  
  
  
Genevieve Heather Weasley sighed.  
  
She was in the arms of a handsome man, a man that half the female population of the wizarding world sought after. The man kissed her naked breast, and Ginny let out a little moan.  
  
"You, my dear, taste delectable."  
  
Ginny giggled. "Oh. You're too kind! She said, kissing the man.  
  
The man pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair.  
  
It was a while before either of them spoke.  
  
"God, Gin, I love you so much." he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." She whispered.  
  
The man smiled. "You look so beautiful after we…make love." He said.  
  
"Stop trying to butter me up." She said, a pang of guilt hitting her like a punch in the stomach.  
  
She shouldn't be here, in his arms. She should be with her real boyfriend, she should be making love with him, not this man. They were enemies, after all.  
  
'If he found out…Oh, he would die.' She thought, praying that this secret room was really a secret.  
  
In her mind, Ginny compared the two. One a Gryffindor, one a Slytherin. One pale, one tan. Really, those were the only differences.  
  
Both were famous, in there own way. Both were Captains of their house's Quidditch team, both were handsome, both were smart…And both held the key to her heart. Or did they?  
  
If her boyfriend was really her one and only then why was she hear? With this man? Why did he have to be the one to say "I love you, Ginny." Or "You're gorgeous, Ginny."  
  
A pang of guilt hit the young girl then. 'He's not here to love me because he's at war.' She reminded herself.  
  
The war against the Dark Lord, Voldemort, had started in her fifth year and her lover's sixth. Almost immediately he and her brothers had been rushed off to fight in it.  
  
Many other Hogwarts students had left, too. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom, Dennis Creevey, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Ernie McMillian had left to become nurses for various wizard camps. Ron Weasley (her brother) Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Collin Creevey, Hermione Granger (her best friend) Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot and Roger Davies had gone off to fight, along with her lover.  
  
Ginny bit her lip as she remembered the day they left. Ron had hugged her, Hermione had promised to write, Collin, her other best friend, had kissed her on the cheek and said that he'd fight for her, and then they had all wandered off towards the carriages to take them to the Training Camp.  
  
Her love had come up and held her tight. "Ginny, I love you so much. I won't ever forget you, ever. I'll remember you every day I fight, and I'll pray that you stay safe here." He had promised.  
  
Then he had reached into his pocket and dug out a ring. Bending down on his knee, he gulped. "Ginny, I…I don't want you thinking that just because I'm not here means that I don't love you. As soon as I come back from the war, I intend to marry you, if you'll have me, that is. What I'm trying to say is…Ginny, will you marry me?" Ginny had just kissed him and said "Of course, Harry, do you even need to ask?"  
  
Ginny wore the ring, and she looked at it now. The diamond, circled by rubies, shone bright. The rubies gleamed in the dimmed lighting, sending of rays of fiery red light. Ginny smiled a little. 'Red, like my hair.' She thought.  
  
"Gin? Earth to Ginny? You awake in there?"  
  
Ginny was jerked back to reality when Draco shook her a little.  
  
"Oh…sorry Draco. I…was thinking."  
  
Draco let out an exasperated sigh, rolling back on the bed. He knew that as long as Harry Potter was alive, Ginny would never fully love him.  
  
"Well…you should go, Gin." He said, gray eyes clouding over.  
  
Ginny grabbed her belongings, her flame red hair tumbling over her shoulders.  
  
'It's as if her head was on fire.' Draco mused, watching as she scrambled from sight.  
  
"Goodbye, my love." He whispered, as her footsteps in the hall grew fainter.  
  
"Goodbye." 


	2. Raven

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter than I wouldn't have to make up these stories.  
  
Harry Potter trudged through the muddy street of the camp he was assigned to. It had rained the night before so the mud was up to his ankles, leaving a mucky brown residue on his boots.   
  
Harry, however, didn't notice. He was too busy thinking of someone.  
  
A certain someone with fiery red hair, big blue eyes, a tall, slender build and a smile that could light up the darkest night.  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
Just the thought of her made Harry feel warm inside.  
  
`God, I haven't seen her in forever.' He thought sadly. `And I probably won't see her for a long time.' He added, gloomily, reaching his makeshift tent.  
  
"Having a tough day, Harry?" Harry smiled at Ron Weasley, his best friend and future brother and law.  
  
"Yeah...I miss Ginny." Harry said, slumping in a chair. Being a General had it's advantages. He had a large tent, complete with a nice bed, a table, a plush chair, a desk and a wizard radio.  
  
Ron sighed. "Who doesn't? She's the only Weasley child not off at war...Probably for the better. Mum would break if any of us died."  
  
Harry nodded. "I just want to be able to see her for a bit...make sure she's alright...and that she's staying faithful."  
  
"You think she's cheating on you?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"No...It's just a dream I had, nothing more."  
  
Ron nodded in a suspicious manner. "You and your dreams..." he muttered.  
  
Harry just grinned. "Yeah, I do have a lot of them." he said.  
  
"Too many, if you ask me." Ron said, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
Harry was just about to launch a counter attack when Hermione Granger, his other best friend, rushed in, an excited look on her face.  
  
"You guys! You guys! You'll never guess who just owled the Commander!"  
  
"Why don't you save us the trouble of guessing and tell us strait out." Ron said, lounging on the small couch.  
  
"It's from Dumbledore!" Hermione squealed.  
  
The sound of Dumbledore's name made both Harry and Ron sit strait up.  
  
"What does he want?" "Is something wrong?" "Is Ginny alright?" Hermione waved her hand, silencing their questions.  
  
"If you'll be quiet, I'll read it!" she snapped.  
  
Once they were silent, she began. "Dear Commander Brinks, I write to you on official business. Last night the Death Eaters made an attack on Hogwarts." Harry gasped and Ron paled.  
  
"Mind you, no one was killed but they managed to get in the Great Hall before the protection spells stopped them. I now need more than spells and charms to keep the students safe. I request that you send your twenty of your best soldiers to help defend the castle. Perhaps you should send back some of the Hogwarts alum, for a family visit. Thank you for your help. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Hermione stopped reading and looked up at them with a big smile. "The Commander posted the names, right after the letter was sent." She handed them a soggy piece of paper.  
  
Larry Banks  
  
Katie Bell  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Lavender Brown  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Collin Creevey  
  
Tim Dwight  
  
Seamus Finnigan  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Carly Harolds  
  
Angelina Johnson  
  
Lee Jordan  
  
Padma Patil  
  
Parvati Patil  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Shannon Smith  
  
Dean Thomas  
  
Fred Weasley  
  
George Weasley  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
"We all made it! We're going back to Hogwarts! I'm going to see Ginny!" For the first time in days Harry was truly happy. 


	3. Silver

"Students! May I have your attention?" The Great Hall silenced as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood to make an announcement.  
  
"As you all remember, we were attacked a few nights ago by Death Eaters. For the school's protection I have requested the presence of several high ranking officers, most of whom are Hogwart's alum." The old man smiled merrily.  
  
"It is without further redo, then, that I introduce the General and the two majors. They will explain the basic rules to you." Dumbledore sat back down and rested his gaze on the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
Waves of murmurs swept throughout the Great Hall, everyone wondering who had come.  
  
Ginny's feelings were torn between hope that Harry was among them and partial regret that she may not be able to meet with Draco tonight.  
  
All her angst disappeared when the large door to Hogwarts slammed shut and there was the sound of boot clad feet on the stone floor.  
  
Three figures appeared in the entrance, one with flaming red hair much like Ginny's, one with huge honey colored eyes and one with raven black hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
Ginny's heart leapt as she saw it was Ron, Hermione and most importantly, Harry.  
  
The trio walked to the High Table and stood at the end of it, Harry in the front, Ron and Hermione in back of him.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and began speaking.  
  
"Hello, everyone. I am General Potter, though you may call me Harry. This is Major Weasley and Major Granger, also known as Ron and Hermione." Harry paused and let the murmurs die down.  
  
"Now, as for the rules…No student is to be outside after six thrity, unless given permission by a teacher, escorted by a teacher or if there are guards are posted. If you are caught outside you will be severely punished. Along those lines, if you are caught out of your common room after twelve PM you will clean the entire dungeons with only a toothbrush and muggle washing liquids."  
  
Harry stopped and Hermione picked up the list of regulations. "Students are to report any suspicious characters seen within the castle or on the grounds. They are also to stay clear away from the Forbidden Forest and the guards quarters unless invited there or given permission to be there."  
  
The rules went on for another five minutes.  
  
All the while Ginny and Harry were smiling at each other, Harry making flirtatious faces and Ginny batting her eyes in reponse.  
  
After they were done telling everyone what they could and could not do, the students were dismissed from dinner.  
  
Ginny ran to Harry, though she stopped short when she saw a crowd of girls swarming him.  
  
"Lover boy doesn't have time for you?" Ginny jumped when she heard the drawling voice.  
  
"Draco, you shouldn't be here! Not with me! Harry, or anyone, could see us!" Ginny hissed, trying not to look at the pale but handsome boy standing behind her.  
  
Ginny shivered with excitement when she heard him chuckle.  
  
"Well, then, let's go somewhere more private." He whispered. Ginny could feel his breath upon the back of her neck.  
  
Taking one last look at Harry she whispered a hurried, "Alright," and rushed slunk out of the Great Hall, Draco a few feet behind her.  
  
Little did they know that one of the guards was following them… 


	4. Lavender

"Where's Gin?" Harry asked after the crowd had cleared. He would have thought that Ginny would have pushed her way to the front of the line.  
  
"I dunno…Maybe she's sick!" Lee Jordan, Harry's good friend, suggested.  
  
"Nah. She was here earlier…I wonder why she left." Harry murmured.  
  
"Oh, she'll be here in the morning, Harry! We ought to go to bed, soon. All that traveling has left me bushed! I pity those on night watch!" Lee said, patting Harry one the back and striding off.  
  
"Lee's right. Let's go." Hermione said, starting to the doorway.  
  
Ron and Harry followed her, both silent, too tired to speak.  
  
***  
  
Ginny lay back on her pillow, sweat covering her body.  
  
"Oh, Draco, thank you for coming with me tonight!" she said sleepily, kissing Draco on the nose.  
  
Draco just smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's going to be harder to meet with Harry back in town." He whispered.  
  
"If we meet at all, that is." Ginny felt Draco tense.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do…It's just that Harry's my fiancé."  
  
Draco sneered. "You really think that he'd have you, now that you've slept with me? Ginny, once Harry finds out that we made love he'll hate both of us!"  
  
Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. "Harry's not like that! He'll forgive me!" She cried.  
  
Draco shrugged and pulled on his robes. "Suit yourself. But when he dumps you, you know who to turn to."  
  
Having said that, Draco was gone.  
  
Ginny sat up and shivered.  
  
Without someone to hold her, the room was suddenly cold.  
  
Despite the fact that she and Draco had had a wonderful time, Ginny still wanted a man.  
  
'And I know just where to find them.' she thought, slipping out of the room and into the west wing.  
  
***  
  
Harry was awakened by the soft 'click' the door made when it shut.  
  
"Who's there? Lee, Ron, Hermione? Is that you?" He barked, reaching for his glasses.  
  
"Wrong all three times." A soft female voice whispered.  
  
Harry's eye's widened.  
  
"Ginny? You shouldn't be-" Ginny shut him up with a fiery kiss.  
  
"Shush. We have a lot to catch up on." She whispered, pushing him down into the pillows…  
  
…An hour later both Ginny and Harry were exhausted.  
  
"That was great, Gin." Harry told her, nibbling on her ear.  
  
Ginny just giggled. "I should go. People might start wondering where I am." She muttered, pulling away from Harry's warm embrace.  
  
Just as soon as she had come, she was gone.  
  
Ginny had only been gone a few minutes when the door opened again.  
  
The sweet perfume told Harry who it was immediately.  
  
"Lavender? Is something wrong?" He frowned when Lavender gave a soft giggle.  
  
"Depends. I just caught some students…doing the do." She said, her voice having a teasing edge.  
  
"That's what you woke me for? I myself have-"  
  
"It wasn't just anyone. Your girlfriend seems to have grown lonely while we were away…A certain Slytherin Seeker's been satisfying her needs."  
  
Harry made an anry sound. "You're lying!" He snapped.  
  
"If you don't believe me, look at these."  
  
Lavender handed Harry a picture of two people thrusting and grinding.  
  
"No…Why? Why did she do this? She was just here…Lord! How could she?" Lavender shrugged.  
  
"You can ask that yourself." She said, pointing towards the door.  
  
"You know, I think I will!" Harry said before storming out and towards the Gryffindor Common Room. 


	5. Magenta

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. No, that honor belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Harry stormed through the castle corridors, his green eyes filled with pain and hate.  
  
'How could she do this to me? And with Malfoy, of all people!' He thought kicking at Mrs. Norris, Argus Filch's cat.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" A steady voice came out of the shadows.  
  
Harry stopped and turned to see who was calling him.  
  
A slender build of medium height steeped from the darkness.  
  
"Oh, hello Colin." Harry said with a little smile.  
  
Over the last three years Colin Creevey had grown out of his obsession with Harry and broadened into a mature young man.  
  
His scrawny, mousy appearance was gone, replaced with a sturdy build and a smile that had one him a heart or two.  
  
"Harry, is something the matter?" Colin asked, his smile changing to a slightly worried look.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nothing to be worried about. Me and Ginny…We're having a few problems."  
  
Colin nodded understandingly. "Is she tired of waiting while you go off to war?"  
  
Harry sighed a little and looked out the window they were standing by. "Something like that…Well, I've got to go, Colin. Keep watch, Corporal."  
  
The two friends saluted each other and Harry resumed his frenzied pace to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
***  
  
Harry encountered an obstacle when he reached the entrance to the Common Room.  
  
He didn't have the password, and, without it, the Fat Lady (who guarded the entrance) would not let him in.  
  
"Come on! I'm the General! I have a right to get in there!" Harry cried, trying not to wake anyone.  
  
"Tough luck, dearie. You'll just have to return when-" "Is anyone out there?"  
  
Harry jumped as the portrait swung open and a short girl (in her fourth year, he suspected) leaned her head out.  
  
"Um, yes, it's me. General Potter. I need to see someone in Gryffindor and I don't have the password. "Would you be so kind as to go to the sixth grade girls' dorm and wake Ginny Weasley? Tell her Harry needs to talk to her."  
  
The girl nodded slowly. "Thank you." Harry said, watching her disappear.  
  
After a five minute wait a very tired looking Ginny poked her head out from behind the portrait.  
  
"Harry, what in hell's name do you want? It's three in the morning." She asked, yawning sleepily.  
  
"I know Ginny. I know all about you and Draco."  
  
Ginny's half shut eyes were suddenly wide awake and she stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"So you admit it's true?"  
  
Ginny stared at the ground.  
  
"I can't believe you. You cheated on me with my worst enemy!" Harry gave Ginny a disgusted glare.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Harry asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far. It was just so hard being all alone." Ginny whimpered.  
  
"Hard? For you? Do you think it's been all downhill for me? There've been days when I couldn't stand the pain of you not being there, but that doesn't mean that I went out and screwed Hermione or some nurse, does it?"  
  
Ginny didn't answer him. She just let out a sob.  
  
"Does this mean we're done with? Through? Are we still getting married?" She asked, finally making eye contact with Harry.  
  
"Do you even want to be married to me? What about Malfoy? Are you going to run to him the second I leave again? Is this a foreshadowing of our marriage?"  
  
"No! Harry, please, just give me one more chance! I am not complete without you!" Ginny tried to hug Harry but he moved away.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
He was just about to leave when a thought struck him. "But if you ever sleep or kiss or even go near Malfoy I'll make up my mind faster than a hot rock. And I want you to tell your brothers and family what you did, so they know why we're on the outs."  
  
Ginny nodded helplessly.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." Harry said, turning and striding away from the crumpled red head.  
  
He walked around the whole school, taking in all the sights he had missed for the last two years.  
  
"Harry? Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry whirled around when he heard an aristocratic voice call his name.  
  
Standing behind him was-"Professor Trelawney?"  
  
The withered old lady standing before him looked only slightly like the loony old bat that had predicted his death every minute or so in Divination, back when he was a student.  
  
"Yes, boy, it is I." Trelawney gave him a tired smile, pulling her magenta shawl tightly around her.  
  
"How…How have you been doing?" Harry asked, desperately wishing she would disappear.  
  
"How do I look like I've been doing? These past two years have worn me down…I wasn't as young as I let on to be." The old woman shivered and intertwined her bony finger in the magenta yarn of her garment.  
  
"I feel as if I have been carrying around a great burden-A prophecy, I suppose. It has been eating away at my soul and flesh…Sometimes it is so great I pass out." Trelawney gave a dry laugh.  
  
"The students, the teacher…even Dumbledore! They all think I'm crazy, that I'm lying! Ha…Sometimes even I think I'm going daft in my old age. But then the feeling comes back-The feeling that I must tell someone about all this, someone who will listen." Trewlawney suddenly got a strange gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter? Will you come with me, to my classroom? I must tell YOU the secret! You and you alone!"  
  
Harry squirmed, almost sure that this was some scheme of Trelawney's.  
  
"Please? Do an old woman one last favor…Before I die. I'll die soon, Harry, very soon."  
  
"Don't say that! Alright, I'll come with you! Here, I'll help you up the stairs!" Harry let the old lady lean on his chest as they walked up the winding staircase that lead to her classroom.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes the two reached the small trapdoor and pulled it fown, Harry helping Trelawney up the rope ladder.  
  
Once they were in her classroom she hobbled over to a small table where a tea pot lay.  
  
"Want some?" Harry shook his head politely, taking in the scene around him.  
  
"The classroom hasn't-" CLATTER!  
  
Harry whirled around to see that Trelawney had dropped the tea pot.  
  
Her magenta cloak had slipped off and she looked as if an invisible string in mid air suspended her.  
  
Harry was about to run for help when a croaky voice emitted from her throat.  
  
"Don't…go."  
  
1 Slowly, Harry turned around… 


	6. Sky Blue

Disclaimer: As I have repeatedly said, I do not own Harry Potter and his friends or enemies.  
  
Harry stared at Trelawney for a few moments.  
  
He had seen her like this only two times before.  
  
Once in his third year, when she had predicted Peter Pettigrew (or Wormtail's) return to Voldemort, the other time a few days before the wizarding war had begun, when she predicted a time of darkness ahead.  
  
"Come closer." Trelawney whispered, her voice sounding more mystical than she had ever made it up to be.  
  
Reluctantly Harry inched closer to his old Prof.  
  
"Sit…Sit." She murmured, pulling out two chairs.  
  
Again Harry obeyed her orders, sliding into the chair nearest him.  
  
Trelawney eased herself into the chair and pulled her crystal ball closer to her, made strange hand movements and muttering random Latin words.  
  
As her chants grew faster and louder, vague images appeared in the glass sphere.  
  
"Four children are to be born…Two doomed to darkness, two presented to the light."  
  
A sky blue mist appeared around the image of four children.  
  
For some reason, Harry could not see their faces, or at least the good majority of them.  
  
The children's eyes were the only characteristic they possessed.  
  
"Their futures are for their own making…They will decide which side they will be on." Trelawney waved her hand and the bluish mist encircled four women, all of them very pregnant.  
  
Harry gasped when he saw who the women were.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Cho and Lavender stood in a semi-circle facing each other.  
  
Their eyes were closed and their heads were bent, as if praying about something.  
  
"The children's mothers are already chosen…They have been chosen since long before they were born…As was the children's father's."  
  
Trelawney dragged her fingers across the ball and a new image appeared.  
  
Four men stood in the same fashion as the women.  
  
"But…But that's Ron and Malfoy and Lee and…and me!" Harry gulped when his eyes fell on the fourth and final person.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, you a destined for great things. But many questions are left to be answered…Which one of these ladies is to bear your child?"  
  
Harry laughed nervously. "Ginny, of course. She is my fiancée, after all."  
  
Trelawney also laughed, though hers was hollow.  
  
"Are you so sure? Didn't you say just three hours ago that you weren't sure how things were going?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Harry asked, scooting his chair away from the table.  
  
"I know many things, Harry Potter." Trelawney paused and gave a cough.  
  
"Are you alright? Maybe I should go get-" "No, Harry. No one can save me now. But before I die, I want you to listen to one last piece of advice."  
  
Harry sat rooted to the spot; his muscles seem to have given out.  
  
"Be careful of your words, for your thoughts become your words. Be careful of your words, for your words become your actions. Be careful for your actions, for your actions become your habits. Be careful of your habits, for your habits become your character. Be careful of your character, for your becomes your destiny. Be careful of your destiny because, Mr. Potter, your destiny either saves or destroys us all."  
  
Trelawney gave Harry one last smile, the sky blue mist disappearing  
  
"Goodbye, Harry." Having said that, she fell face flat on the desk, her eyes glazed over in death…  
  
*Please r/r* 


	7. Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his sidekicks.  
  
"And then she just died?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly, barely noticing Madame Pomfrey standing in front of him.  
  
The past hour had been a blur…  
  
After Trelawney had keeled over, he had rushed her to the Hospital Wing, Colin running after him.  
  
After telling her everything except the prophecy he had gone out to sit in the waiting room.  
  
Thirty minutes later Madame Pomfrey had come out to ask him again what his story was, though Prof. Dumbledore was with her.  
  
"I think Harry should go to bed. It's been a long night and he needs some good rest, though I'd like to request that you stay here for tonight." Dumbledore said, meaning it as a command, not a request.  
  
Harry nodded again and slid off to a bed in the darkest corner he could find.  
  
"Albus, I'm worried about that boy. He seems to have slipped into a coma…Except he's still awake!" Madame Pomfrey said in a low whisper, watching Harry turn his head towards the black shadows.  
  
"Yes, Poppy, it worries me too, but we must remember what sort of position he holds. General Potter, soon to be made Commander Potter, if I've heard correctly."  
  
"Poor child…He is just a child, Albus. He's still a minor!"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Long ago was the day Mr. Potter stopped being a child."  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave a helpless shrug and said goodnight to the Headmaster.  
  
She readied herself for bed and walked out of her office to took one last look at Harry, who's black silhouette was all she could see.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, you alright? You've been this way ever since you saw Trelawney die! Harry, that was a week ago!" Harry looked up from his breakfast, staring into the amber brown eyes of Hermione.  
  
'Hermione…Will you be the mother of my child? Will Cho? Will Lavender? Will Ginny?'  
  
Hermione noticed his strange stare and gave him a sisterly hug.  
  
'No, I won't let you be the mother…I'd never do that to Ron.'  
  
Ron and Hermione had finally figured out they loved each other a few weeks before the war had started.  
  
They had been practically married ever since.  
  
Harry looked down the table at Cho, who had her head burried deep in a book.  
  
Ever since she had broken up with her second serious boyfriend (a wizard named Reed Thompson) had dumped her, she hadn't been very dating oriented.  
  
'Maybe it's going to be Cho…But then again, we'd have to sleep together and no way that's happening!' he thought.  
  
That left Lavender.  
  
Though she was kind, sweet and a good friend of Harry's, she had made a few passes at him while they were stationed together.  
  
If it was going to be anyone but Ginny, it would be Lavender.  
  
But could he forgive his red headed (maybe) fiancée?  
  
She was all he had been able to think about for the past six days.  
  
Those days had been uneventful, giving harry a great deal of time to wander and ponder life and it's 'greater meaning'.  
  
Harry smiled as he watched Ginny walk by, a group of her friends at her side.  
  
"Gin told me what she did."  
  
Harry jumped and whirled around, coming face to face with George Weasley, Ron's older brother and one of the Weasley twins.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied, keeping any hint of emotions off his face.  
  
"You know she loves you more than that git."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then why are you doing this to her?"  
  
"What would you do if Angelina cheated on you? With Marcus Flint or, like me, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
George screwed up his face in a thoughtful manner.  
  
"I couldn't see her doing that to me." He said after a while.  
  
"Neither could I. But it happened, all the same."  
  
George patted Harry on the shoulder and ruffled his jet-black hair.  
  
"Harry, I know what Ginny did was wrong and hurtful. Frankly, I'm disappointed in her, especially since it was Malfoy. But I love her too much to stay mad with her. Please, just look at her! She's been your girl for the past three years! Just give her one more chance."  
  
"I…I have to think some more." Harry mumbled, stumbling from the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat nervously in Transfiguration.  
  
Her best friend, Nina Clement, patted her hand.  
  
"I'm sure Harry will come around! And if he doesn't, hey, move on!"  
  
"But I can't move on! Harry was my first, and he's going to be my only true love!" Ginny said quietly, slumping in her chair.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
The entire class turned to the closed door.  
  
Prof. McGonangall rolled her eyes and got up, walking to the door and opening.  
  
From Ginny's seat, she couldn't see who was there.  
  
After a few moments the Prof. turned back to her class.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, you're presence is requested out there. You have a pass to go onto your next class."  
  
Ginny looked at Nina, and then at McGonangall.  
  
"Well, don't just sit there! Go!"  
  
Ginny grabbed her bookbag and walked hurriedly to the door.  
  
Standing outside of it was none other than Harry Potter.  
  
"Hi Harry." Ginny said in a small voice.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Harry said quietly.  
  
"I guess you know why I'm here." He said after a long, uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Ginny said, wishing her brain would work properly and that she could respond to what Harry was thinking.  
  
"Yeah-Well, you see, I've been thinking long and hard about us." He stopped and smiled, obviously remembering one of their better times.  
  
"Anyway, after a lot of thinking I've decided that we should-"  
  
"HARRY! HARRY! GENERAL POTTER!" Harry was just about to tell Ginny his feelings when a soldier came barreling down the hallway, calling his name at the top of her lungs. 


	8. Emerald

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other people who exist in his world.  
  
"General Potter! A student, Eloise Midgen, and her two friends, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot have been caught trying to sneak to Hogsmeade. Any speicified punishment?"  
  
The girl, a particularly lovely Corporal by the name of Shannon Smith (who worshipped Harry and flirted with him shamelessly) stood to attention.  
  
"I don't know…Make them clean out Hagrid's stables using no magic." He said, waving Shannon away.  
  
She left, though she gave a longing look at Harry.  
  
"So, where were we?" Harry asked once Shannon had disappeared.  
  
"You were just about to tell me what we should do." Ginny said, cursing Shannon for interrupting their private moment.  
  
"Right…Okay, after a lot of thinking I've deicided that, well, Gin…I forgive you."  
  
Ginny felt as if an immense weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
"So, you'll marry me?"  
  
"I'd be honored to. You know, we could have the wedding here at Hogwarts, like Snape did."  
  
The two smiled at the memory.  
  
In their fifth year they had set Severus Snape, the Potions teacher, up with the new Defense Against the Arts teacher.  
  
A year after they had gotten married, with Harry as groomsmen (Harry suspected that Prof. Shayla had arranged that).  
  
Currently they had two children, Midas, a two year old boy, and Justine, an eight month baby girl.  
  
"I think that's a grand idea! Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry for what I did!"  
  
Ginny hugged Harry with all the strenth her body could muster.  
  
Harry just laughed and tilted her chin up.  
  
He began to kiss her hungrily, making up for all the time they had lost and for the past few days.  
  
Ginny lost all track of time, becoming lost in Harry's emerald eyes, until-  
  
"Eh-hem?"  
  
The two sweethearts turned to see McGonagall in the now open doorway, she and the entire class watching their 'make-out' session.  
  
"Mr. Potter, as romantic and beautiful as you and Ms. Weasley look together, and though you are a General, I would be happy if you did not pull your girlfriend out of class to kiss her. There is plenty of time for your needs later. Ms. Weasley, if you will!"  
  
Ginny, who was now redder than her hair, giggled and walked drunkenly into the classroom.  
  
Harry just danced down the hallway.  
  
His world was back in order.  
  
*I know that chapter was short, but bare with me!* 


	9. Brown

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish I will never own Harry Potter or his friends.  
  
Draco slumped dejectedly down through the dungeons.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, but I love Harry, and he is my fiancé! We shouldn't see anymore of each other, okay? I am really sorry."  
  
Ginny's words echoed in his mind.  
  
'Life isn't worth living anymore.' He thought, slumping down on the wall.  
  
In a few months his father would withdraw him from Hogwarts, to be a death Eater, something Draco both dreaded and anticipated with excitement.  
  
'It would mean getting away from Potter, Weasley and Granger! But I'd have to leave Ginny…'  
  
"Hey? What are you doing down here?"  
  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a startled female voice.  
  
He looked up to see a Lavender Brown standing a few feet away.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin. The dungeons are like my home."  
  
"Well, not this area! This is where we soldiers rest!" Lavender snapped, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Can't I just sit here quietly? It's not like I'm bothering anybody!"  
  
"You're bothering me! Get going, Malfoy!"  
  
"What if I don't? Are you going to punish me?" Draco asked.  
  
Lavender frowned deeply.  
  
'She's actually quite lovely…Almost as lovely as Ginny!'  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lavender asked, noting the lustful look on Draco's pale face.  
  
"Because, you're beautiful." Draco replied seductively.  
  
If he couldn't have Ginny, he might as well have someone!  
  
"Is that the same line you used on poor Ginny?" Lavender asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So, you're the one who told Potter?"  
  
"He deserved to know."  
  
"Well, I didn't use that line on Gin. Why, is it working?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Lavender, and, for a moment, he forgot all his pain. 


	10. Lavender Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or any of the other characters thought up by J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
**Three months later**  
  
"Gin, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes, Nina, I'm fine." Ginny said, though her skin was a sickly shade of green and her stomach was churning about.  
  
"I don't know…Maybe you've got something! You three up two times yesterday!"  
  
"But so did Hermione and Lavender! It's just a little bug! It'll be gone by…by…tomorrow."  
  
Nina frowned at her friend, who was swaying to and fro, looking see sick.  
  
"Maybe…Maybe I should go see Madame Pomfrey…I feel…OH!" Ginny gave a grunt and fell over on the table.  
  
***  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
Harry burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing like a tornado.  
  
"Mr. Potter, would you keep it quiet?" Madame Pomfrey asked, leaning out from a stall.  
  
"But where is she? Is she alright? Where is Ginny?"  
  
"Ms. Weasley is sleeping at the moment. However, I would like to have a word with you on her health." Madame Pomfrey gave Harry what he assumed was a 'meaningful' stare.  
  
"Um, okay. Is she alright? Is this something long lasting? Is it the same thing Mione, Cho, and Lavender had?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, it is long lasting and it is the same thing that the other three girls have. Don't worry, though. It'll clear up in about six months. I'll explain all about it when Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Jordan, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape and the Headmaster arrive."  
  
"What have they got to do with anything?"  
  
"You'll see, you'll see! Now, wait in there!" Madame Pomfrey pointed to her office and bustled away.  
  
Harry went in and slumped in the chair facing her desk.  
  
Thirty minutes passed by until-  
  
"Now, Poppy, would you be so kind as to tell what this is all about?"  
  
Harry recognized Prof. McGonagall's voice; she was agitated, no doubt.  
  
The door was thrown open and in walked Ron, Lee, Malfoy, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.  
  
They barely fit in the small office.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sat at her desk and looked up at the, wearing look half way between amusement and shock.  
  
"Well, seeing as your all so eager, I might as well say what's up right from the start. You see-" "They're pregnant, aren't they?"  
  
Everyone was startled by Harry's question.  
  
They all turned to the nurse for conferment.  
  
"Well, yes, they are-" Again she was interrupted by Ron fainting.  
  
After reviving him, she continued her talk.  
  
"They are pregnant, though how you could no that I'm not sure. Did you piece it together?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Trelawney-She…she told me it was going to happen." He murmured.  
  
"She did? General Potter, may I remind you that Sibyl Trelawney was more than a bit off track with her predictions." McGonagall said, her face looking skeptical.  
  
"No…It wasn't like the others. Her crystal ball…it lit up and showed four children, then us as the parents. Then she gave me some advice and died."  
  
"That's changing your story quite a bit, General." Snape said, sneering.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you tell us? We had a right to know!"  
  
"Trelawney, she made it clear I wasn't to tell anyone about it, not until it happened at least." Harry said blankly.  
  
"The General had his reasons, though he should explain what happened now."  
  
Harry smiled a little at Dumbledore and began.  
  
When he had finished, everyone stared at him.  
  
"So, I'm going to father either a demon spawn or a miracle worker?" Malfoy asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I believe General Potter is telling the truth." Dumbledore said, patting Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah…But who's the father of the girl's children?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Oh, I ran tests on that. General Potter and Ms. Weasley, of course, Major Weasley and Major Granger, Lieutenant Jordan and Captain Chang, and Mr. Malfoy and Captain Brown."  
  
Harry gave a sigh of relief.  
  
For Malfoy to be the father of Ginny's child-that would be a fate worse than death!  
  
"Can…Can we go see them?" Lee asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"Yes, by all means. They already know…Glowing like lamps, they are."  
  
The boys nodded and stood up, striding towards the stalls while the teachers discussed what should happen to Malfoy and Ginny, still being students enrolled in Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Gin." Harry said softly.  
  
Ginny looked up from a book and her face broke into a smile.  
  
"Harry! We're going to be parents! Oh, I just can't wait!" Ginny said, hugging Harry as he settled on the bed.  
  
She frowned and pulled away when she noticed how tense he was.  
  
"Harry, is something wrong?" A look of panic spread across her face.  
  
"You're happy, right? I…I really want to raise this baby!" she said, near tears.  
  
"No, love, it's not that…Ginny, there's something I need to tell you, about the babies."  
  
Harry quickly explained what was going to happen to their child.  
  
When he was finished Ginny looked a little scared.  
  
"Harry, we're going to give birth to one of the good children, right?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure…Trelawney said that they alone will decide what happens. There position will be determined by the choices in life they make."  
  
Ginny nodded slowly, her expression growing less frightened.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to hope for the best!" Ginny said, smiling a huge grin and showing Harry book she had been reading.  
  
"Ten-Thousand Baby Names, eh? Well found any you like?"  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I just want to wait until the baby's born until we choose a name. That's what mum and dad did with us kids." She told him.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed Ginny on the forehead.  
  
***  
  
Lee hadn't said a word since he had walked in.  
  
Cho stared at him, her heart doing flip-flops.  
  
"Well, do you have anything to say?" she asked.  
  
"We're in no position to take care of a baby. Cho, you're a captain! What'll happen when we have to leave? We can't take a young child to a camp! The Commander wouldn't allow it and neither would I!"  
  
Cho looked at the ground.  
  
"There's not much we could have done anyway. I heard Harry tell Gin about this whole prophecy. It was destined, Lee. We have to raise this child." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Cho, don't get me wrong! I love you! I've told you so…But a kid? Especially a kid that was prophesized to be born? It's…really strange. What if our kid turns out to be a bad one? Huh? What do we do then?"  
  
Cho shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. None of us do…But we have to do this! The world depends on us!"  
  
Lee shook his head.  
  
"Well, if you're so dead set about it…I guess things I'll work out on their own. And there's no point in delaying this." He fished around in his pocket and came out with a black velvet box.  
  
"I was going to wait until the war was done, so we could have a better life…But now is a good as time as ever."  
  
Lee opened the box and held his breath.  
  
"Cho Chang, for the past year and a half you've come to hold a very high place in my heart. I…I love more than any woman on earth, or any man for that matter. Now that you're pregnant with my baby I'd like to ask for your hand in marriage. Cho, will you marry me?"  
  
Cho's blue eyes were sparkling.  
  
She and Lee had been secretly dating for a while, secretly because Cho felt more comfortable that way.  
  
Since Cedric Diggory had died, Cho hadn't had a serious boyfriend, not until Lee.  
  
Lee had erased all the pain left over from Cedric's death…And now he was asking her to marry him.  
  
"Oh, Lee, do you even have to ask?" She cried, hugging Lee and playing with his dreadlocks.  
  
Lee slipped the ring on her finger and grinned.  
  
***  
  
"Ron! Do you mean to tell me…that…that Trelawney actually made a correct prediction?" Hermione asked, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"That's what Dumbledore said."  
  
"But…it seems so…unrealistic." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"I know! But Harry seems so sure about it!"  
  
"But Ron! I don't want our baby to be mixed up in all this!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Neither do I, honey, neither do I." Ron told her.  
  
"I can't wait for her to be born."  
  
"Him."  
  
"Her."  
  
"Him."  
  
"Her."  
  
"Him."  
  
"Her."  
  
"Him."  
  
***  
  
There seemed to be one couple not totally happy about the pregnancies.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Lavender asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know…My father-"  
  
"Our baby is going nowhere near the Dark Arts! I don't want it to be one of the bad ones." Lavender snapped.  
  
"My father will most likely make us marry, a prospect I do not welcome."  
  
"Am I not Ginnyish enough for you?" Lavender asked, sneering.  
  
"No…It's not that. I think I could come to love you, maybe, if I had some time…I just regret having to rush into marriage under these conditions. I apologize…for not being more careful, Lavender. I can't help but feel this is my fault."  
  
Lavender blinked.  
  
Was she hearing correctly?  
  
Was Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts most infamous player, might actually be able to love her?  
  
Did he really say that he was sorry for putting her through this?  
  
"Oh, from what Harry says none of this could have been prevented! It was destined to be long before we were born!" She told him.  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
Not the Malfoy sneer or the Slytherin smirk his face often donned but a sincere smile.  
  
"Well, if we're going to have a child together we might as well get to know each other. You go first."  
  
Lavender had to keep from gasping.  
  
Maybe there was more to Draco Malfoy than met the eyes. 


	11. Gray

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy or any of these characters.  
  
***Two months later***  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Ginny jumped as she walked into the Three Broomsticks and half the school jumped out, waving festive balloons and blowing muggle noisemakers.  
  
A smile lit up her face as Hermione, Lavender, Cho, Nina and Harry pushed their way to the front of the crowd.  
  
"So this is what you've all been planing? A baby shower?"  
  
Harry grinned and swept her up in his arms.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it!" Ginny whispered, looking at all the faces.  
  
Hagrid, Prof. Lupin, her whole family, and-  
  
"Well, General, we finally meet the renowned Ms. Weasley." A tall man in a long black cloak and boots said, shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Gin, meet Commander Keith Brinks. Commander, meet my future wife, Ginny Weasley."  
  
Ginny curtsied and Brinks bowed.  
  
"Your fiancé here talks so mush about it's an honor to finally meet you in the flesh."  
  
Ginny smiled at Brinks.  
  
He had a kind but stern face, with mousy brown hair, fair skin and piercing gray eyes.  
  
"Well, before I rush off I'd like to talk to you Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Brinks into another room.  
  
"Hey! Ginny! Great party, huh?"  
  
Ginny froze when she heard the unmistakable drawl of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"They invited you?"  
  
"No, but Lav convinced them I would behave myself."  
  
"Will you?" She asked, gazing into Draco's eyes.  
  
They were gray, like Commander Keith's, only colder.  
  
"Yes." He murmured, his gray eyes flashing with an unreadable emotion.  
  
Ginny eyed the blonde man with warily.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go. I just wanted to say hi." Draco smirked disappeared into the bustling crowd of people.  
  
"What did he want?" Nina asked, sipping her Butterbeer slowly.  
  
"I don't know…Hey, there's my cousin Bambi!" Ginny pulled Nina off towards her family, trying to forget Draco Malfoy. 


	12. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny looked around the muggle store, searching for a wedding dress for her, Lavender or Cho.  
  
"Oh! Gin! This dress is gorgeous!"  
  
Ginny turned around to see the dress Hermione was pointing to.  
  
It was nice, but not what Ginny was looking for.  
  
"How about this one for you, Cho?" Nina asked.  
  
Cho shook her head.  
  
"I think we're looking in the wrong place." Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah…Maybe if we walk around a bit more." Hermione suggested.  
  
"But we've been to practically every Bridal Shop in Great Britain!" Nina whined, stopping for a moment and buying some big pretzels for herself and her friends.  
  
Ginny, Cho, Lavender and Hermione wolfed theirs down, each of them being six months pregnant.  
  
"Hey, what about that place?" Ginny asked, pointing to a small shop.  
  
It was placed right between an Italian restaurant and a bookstore.  
  
"Wedding Belles? I've heard of this place…Muggles say that they're great!" Hermione whispered as they strolled into the small shop.  
  
"Strange…Can't hear any of the sound once we walked in hear." Cho whispered back.  
  
"How may I help you?" The five friends jumped when a small plump woman with wispy white hair in a white dress appeared behind them.  
  
"Um, the three of us are getting married and we need-"  
  
"Ah! Splendid! I know just what you're looking for!" The woman called.  
  
"But we haven't-" Cho began.  
  
"I'll be right back!" The woman said before whisking off into the back rooms.  
  
She reemerged with a smile on her face. "Now, dears, go back into the dressing rooms. I put the dresses in there."  
  
Ginny, Cho, and Lavender shrugged but followed the lady's orders.  
  
"How do we know which is which?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Um, did we tell her our names?" Cho asked slowly.  
  
"No, we didn't tell her anything." Ginny answered. "Why?"  
  
"Because she put our names on the dressing stalls." Cho said.  
  
Sure enough, one stall had 'Cho' on it, the next 'Ginny' and the third 'Lavender'.  
  
"This lady is strange." Lavender said as they slipped into the rooms.  
  
Ginny barely looked at the dress as she slipped it on, she was sure the lady had gotten it all wrong.  
  
"Ready, dears?" The lady asked.  
  
"Yes." The three said at once.  
  
"Alright. Come on out." Ginny stepped out and caught sight of herself in the mirror.  
  
"Whoa…" Cho murmured.  
  
The three of them didn't look good, or nice or pretty.  
  
They looked fantastic.  
  
Lavender's dress shimmered and shone pearly white.  
  
Cho's dress was a creamy white and Ginny's a pure-silver white.  
  
"We'll take them." Lavender said.  
  
"Wonderful! Oh, and do give Harry, Lee, and Draco my best wishes!" The lady cried before bustling out of the dressing room.  
  
"Let's get out of here before anything else weird happens." Cho whispered.  
  
Ginny and Lavender nodded and the three changed quickly.  
  
"Ma'am! Ma'am! How much do these-Hey, where is she?" Cho looked around.  
  
The plump woman was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Strange…Well, let's leave some money here and go!" Lavender said.  
  
Ginny put some money on the counter and scurried out after her friends.  
  
She turned around to look at the store and gasped.  
  
"It's gone!" she whispered.  
  
All that was there was a small alleyway leading to the bathrooms.  
  
"What's gone?" The friends turned to see an old woman standing behind them.  
  
"Ma'am, what used to be there?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, it was a great bridal shop called Wedding Belles! The woman who ran it, Belle Mustando, was great at what she did. She had an eye for people and could tell what kind of dress you would look good in just by looking at you."  
  
"What did she look like?" Cho asked.  
  
"Oh, she was plump, with white hair…She always dressed in white, too. Poor thing…She died ten years back. Probably because of the fact that she always charged less than the dress was really worth. She had a soft spot for romance and she couldn't help but give a youngster a good deal. The harder off the kid was, the less she charged them."  
  
The old lady snorted and turned around.  
  
"Once she passed on her family took over and moves the shop to over there. Ruined it, if you ask me. They're all concerned about money. Belle cared about people." She pointed to a big store reading 'Wedding Belles'.  
  
"Well, you girls have a nice day." The old woman said before hobbling off.  
  
"This is like that muggle show, Riply's Believe It Or Not." Nina murmured.  
  
"Yeah…Listen, let's go get a bite to eat and then go back to Hogwarts." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Okay, I'll buy. Let me see how much money I-Oh!" Lavender gasped.  
  
"What is it, Lav?"  
  
"My money, the money I put on the counter, it's all in here!" Ginny looked away for a moment and did a double take.  
  
She could have sworn she saw Belle Mustando, waving. 


	13. Periwinkle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
::Night Before Lee's Wedding::  
  
  
  
"SURPRISE!" Lee stepped back as twenty so people jumped out from behind the chairs and sofas of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Welcome to your Bachelor Party." Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Whoa…This is great!" Lee said, taking the mug of ale Colin handed him.  
  
"Cho even said you could have girls!" Ron cried, leading five scantily clad girls down from the girls dormitories.  
  
The girls started dancing erotically, much to the enjoyment of the men.  
  
"Thanks Harry! Ron! Fred! George! This is awesome!" Lee yelled over the blaring music.  
  
"You're welcome!" They called back.  
  
***  
  
"So, Cho, have any pre-wedding jitterbugs?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Only a little." Cho replied, patting her stomach.  
  
The girls were now eight months pregnant, holding Cho's Pre-Wedding Party at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"You're going to do find, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, patting Cho's hand.  
  
"I hope so." Cho said.  
  
"Hey, Lavender, you feeling alright? You haven't been saying much." Nina commented.  
  
"I…I…OW!" Lavender screeched.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came rushing through the crowd.  
  
"Oh, my! Her water's broke!"  
  
"You mean?" Nina asked.  
  
"I mean, someone get up to Hogwarts and fetch the father!" Madame Pomfrey cried as Madame Rosmerta summoned a small cot and Mrs. Malfoy ran around screaming orders.  
  
"Owwww! It hurts! It hurts!"  
  
Lavender's cries sped Nina as she ran towards the bright lights of the castle.  
  
***  
  
"Nice party, Potter." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Yeah…Lee deserves it though."  
  
Draco nodded slwoly.  
  
"Listen, Potter, I'm sorry about Ginny. I-"  
  
"I forgive you, Malfoy. I don't know how, but I do."  
  
"Thanks, Pott-"  
  
Draco was interrupted by the portrait hole flying open and Nina running in, panting for breath.  
  
"Nina! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be-" "Lavender…the baby…"  
  
Draco rushed up to Nina.  
  
"What about them? What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Lavender's water broke. She's having the baby! You need to hurry down there!"  
  
Draco was already gone, as was Harry, Lee, Ron, Colin, Fred and George.  
  
The rest of the party followed on their heels.  
  
***  
  
"BLOODY HELL! WHY WON"T IT COME OUT!?!" Lavender screamed.  
  
"Babies take time, Ms. Brown." McGonagall said, though she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS DRACO?"  
  
"Right here, Lav." Draco cried, bursting through the door.  
  
Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Just in time too. The baby's starting to come."  
  
Draco rushed up to Lavender and knelt beside her.  
  
"I'm here love, I'm here." He whispered.  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Lee, Colin, and Dumbledore rushed in too.  
  
Harry found Ginny, Ron found Hermione, Lee found Cho, George and Fred found Angelina and Katie and Colin found his new girlfriend, Hannah Abbot, who was quite a bit prettier than she had been a few years back.  
  
"Push! Push! Very good! Push!" Madame Pomfrey repeated the same lines over and over.  
  
Draco suddenly looked up. "I see the head! I see the head!" He cried, his eyes shining with an emotion Harry had never seen in them before; love.  
  
"One last big push!" Madame Pomfrey yelled.  
  
The cries of a baby filled the room. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Brown, you have a lovely baby son." Madame Pomfrey said, her eyes shining with tears as she handed the baby to its mother.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, tears welling up in his green eyes.  
  
"If you had told me a year ago that I would witness Draco Malfoy's baby's birth and actually cry, than I would have said that you were pure mad." Ron nodded, understanding completely.  
  
The way everything was…the candles, glowing dim, the way the baby opened it's periwinkle eyes and cooed, the way that Draco had his back turned to everyone, shaking…it was a feeling Ron never wanted to forget.  
  
Hermione walked up to Lavender, her eyes full of light.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" She asked.  
  
Lavender smiled warmly at her friend.  
  
"Kevin Giles Malfoy." She whispered, cuddling Kevin and watching his periwinkle eyes, so like her own, begin to droop.  
  
"Welcome to the world, my little one." 


	14. Red

::Lee's Wedding Day::  
  
  
  
"Lee Jordan, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness and health, wealth and poverty, till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked (no one else had a license to marry.)  
  
Lee nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And Cho Chang, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and health, wealth and poverty, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Cho said, smiling.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Lee leaned over and lifted up the veil, kissing Cho firmly on the lips.  
  
Prof. McGonagall started playing organ music as Cho and lee turned to face the packed Great Hall of Hogwarts.  
  
"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lee Jordan."  
  
Cho and Lee walked down the aisle under the swords held up for them by the Wizarding Army.  
  
"Now, let's move onto the Three Broomsticks for the reception!" Dumbledore yelled, skipping happily down the aisle after the two newlyweds.  
  
***  
  
::Draco's Wedding Day::  
  
A week later, everyone gathered again for the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Lavender Brown.  
  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness and health, wealth and poverty, till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked, grinning his head off.  
  
Draco looked at his bride, who was smiling prettily, and then at his son, who was in the arms of his grandmother.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And Lavender Brown, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and health, wealth and poverty, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Lavender answered, beaming at her son.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Draco hugged Lavender tight and kissed her for a long time.  
  
Finally they turned to the wedding guests.  
  
"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Lavender took Kevin from Mrs. Malfoy and the new family ran down the aisle, the wedding party following them.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks after that, Ginny and Harry walked down the aisle.  
  
Ginny, being very pregnant, had been charmed to look as if she was not.  
  
Harry smiled at her, at that moment thinking he was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
Her eyes shone brightly and her flaming red hair was up in a bun.  
  
Harry barely listened to all the vows, he looked only at his bride.  
  
"Wake up, Harry." Ron, the bast man, whispered.  
  
"Harry Potter, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness and health, wealth and poverty, till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, remembering all they had been through together…The Chamber of Secrets, the War, the pregnancy…  
  
"I do."  
  
"And Genevieve Weasley, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and health, wealth and poverty, till death do you part?"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry.  
  
She had waited for this moment ever since he had showed up at the Burrow in his second year.  
  
"I do." She said.  
  
  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Harry kissed Ginny, knowing that in his whole life there would be no kiss like it.  
  
"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."  
  
Ginny and Harry strolled down the aisle, arm in arm.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ginny's reception was held at the Burrow, which was quite a bit nicer than it had been, due to a sudden promotion for Mr. Weasley.  
  
The bride and groom stepped out onto a large gazebo for their first dance, Harry giving Ginny a red rose.  
  
"This rose may wilt, but our love shall not." Harry whispered to Ginny.  
  
Ginny's eyes shone as Harry swept her away onto the dance floor.  
  
Profs. McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore stood nearby, watching their students twirl away.  
  
"Ah…A classic romance…The young girl-next-door marries the man of her dreams." McGonagall said dreamily.  
  
"It is rather nice." Dumbledore said.  
  
"It seems like only yesterday young Potter was walking into the Potions Lab, bright eyed." Snape added, allowing himself a smile.  
  
McGonagall looked around the wedding reception.  
  
Colin (who had broken up with Hannah and begun to date Nina) was whispering sweet nothings to her.  
  
Hermione and Ron were talking about baby names with Lee and Cho while Lavender and Draco cuddled Kevin.  
  
Bill Weasley was hugging his fiancé (surprisingly) Fleur Delacour.  
  
The Weasley twins had snuck off with their girlfriends and Percy was leading his wife, Penelope, out onto the dance floor.  
  
Even Charlie Weasley had a girl, named Rhea.  
  
"My, it seems that everyone has a romance…They have grown up fast, haven't they?" McGonagall commented.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms.?" McGonagall turned to see Commander Brinks standing behind her, looking sharp in a muggle tux.  
  
"Yes?" McGonagall asked, obviously quite taken with the man.  
  
"Would you dance with me?" McGonagall fluttered her eyes and giggled-yes, giggled!  
  
"Certainly, Mr…Mr…?"  
  
"Commander Keith Brinks, Ma'am. And you?"  
  
"Minerva McGonagall. I taught Harry and still teach Ginny." She told him as they walked away.  
  
"Severus! Come on, everyone's dancing!" Severus went off to join his wife.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and whisked Madame Hooch onto the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
Across the yard, leaning on a tree was Sirius Black.  
  
He'd been cleared a year ago, and ever since he's been with a girl every week, until two months ago, when he had met Annette Windell.  
  
"Padfoot, old friend, what are you doing here, in the corner?" Sirius smiled at his best friend, Remus Lupin.  
  
"Thinking, Moony, just thinking. So, where's Debbie?"  
  
"In the powder room. And Annette?"  
  
"Same deal." Sirius muttered.  
  
"You're thinking about James and Lily, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes…They would be so happy, so proud, if they were here."  
  
Remus smiled at his friend.  
  
"Ah, but they are…Maybe we can't see them, but they're here."  
  
The two chums walked over to the bar erected by the house and got two glasses of champagne.  
  
"Here's to them, Lily and James, and to Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Draco and Lavender and Lee and Cho. May they know great happiness and joy." Remus toasted.  
  
"And to Kevin and the other three unborn babies. May they also know happiness and joy." Sirius added.  
  
"And to friendship."  
  
"To all that and more!" 


	15. Cinnamon

Disclaimer: Now matter how hard I wish, I will never own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
"Ugh! I can't wait for these babies to just come!" Ginny wailed one unbearably hot July evening.  
  
School was out and a few days after it had released Harry and Ginny had moved into a house in Godric's Hollow, on the very lot Harry's old house had been.  
  
Soon after Draco and Lavender had moved in across the street, next to Cho and Lee.  
  
Ron, who had finally proposed, had quickly bought the house next to Harry's.  
  
Fred and George had joined the fad, buying the two house on Harry's other side.  
  
Katie and Angelina had moved in too.  
  
That was all three weeks ago.  
  
Now Ginny, Cho and Hermione were a month overdue.  
  
"I know! Ron Weasley, it'll be awhile before we have another child." Hermione moaned, looking at her husband, who was playing Lee in chess.  
  
"Yes, dear that's wonderful." Ron muttered, focusing on the board.  
  
"Men." Hermione muttered, picking up the remote control.  
  
Harry had convinced Draco, Lee, Ron, Fred and George to buy television sets.  
  
All five had become addicted.  
  
"You know, muggles aren't that bad." Draco had said.  
  
"George! Pop in a Disney tape, will you?" Ginny asked, smiling as her brother rushed to put in 'The Lion King'.  
  
They were halfway through the movie when Hermione started to feel strange.  
  
"(Be perpaaaaaarrrrddd(!"  
  
As the last note of the song droned on, Hermione felt a sharp jab.  
  
"Lavender?"  
  
"Yes, Herm?"  
  
"What did it feel like before you had your baby?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
Lavender scooted over a little, cradling Kevin.  
  
"Well, I had these sharp jabs at first." She began.  
  
"Yes…What does it feel like when your water breaks?"  
  
"Oh, it feels like you've wet yourself." Lavender told her. "Why?"  
  
"Lav, my water just broke." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh my lord!" Lavender gasped.  
  
"What? What is it?" Ron asked, racing over.  
  
"Ron, the baby's coming. I don't think it'll wait for a hospital." She moaned.  
  
Ron paled considerably.  
  
"What do we do?" He asked.  
  
"You're a Major!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I handle Dark Wizards and Death Eaters. They never taught us how to have a baby!" Ron said huffily.  
  
"Well, tell that to the baby!"  
  
Harry was pacing nervously.  
  
"Somebody has to know something…Is there anyone we could owl? Anyone who could do something. Please, lord, send someone!"  
  
"Ginny! Harry! We were in the neighborhood-"  
  
"Percy! Penelope! Hurry!" Harry called.  
  
"Yes? What's the matter?" Penelope asked, appearing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm…having…the…baby!" Hermione gasped.  
  
Penelope rushed in.  
  
"Oh, dear, well…I don't know what use I'd be, but…I can try!"  
  
"Anything! Just…get…it…out!"  
  
"Okay…Lee, go boil some water! Ron, George, notify Madame Pomfrey and see if she can't come by later. Ginny, Cho, could you move over there please? Thank you. Percy, Fred, Katie, Angelina, go owl everyone there is to owl! Lavender, Harry, you're going to help me!"  
  
As everyone rushed off to do, Draco and harry were kicked out of the room.  
  
"Exciting, isn't it?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Soon they were joined by the other males of the house, save Ron, the only man allowed inside the birthing room.  
  
"What's taking so long?" George asked after half an hour.  
  
"Learn some patience. These things take time." Percy said, though he too looked bored.  
  
After another twenty minutes passed, Ron came rushing out.  
  
"I'm a father! I'm a father!" He yelled, dancing around.  
  
"Harry, will you and Gin be her godparents?"  
  
"Sure, Ron. Oh! She's a she?"  
  
Ron nodded proudly.  
  
"Jessica Marcia Weasley." Ron stated.  
  
"Can we seem her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh! Of course!" Ron cried, leading Harry into the living room.  
  
Jessica rested in his mother's arms, sleeping.  
  
she had fluffy, soft, cinnamon hair, like her mothers.  
  
"Gosh, she's a real cutie!" Harry said.  
  
"Isn't she?" Ron said proudly.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, noticing something different.  
  
His posture and expressions were all different; and then Harry realized it.  
  
What had happened for Harry so quickly, right after his first year, had just happened to Ron, as had it to Draco.  
  
In the period of the last few hours, during the birth, Ron had become a man. 


	16. Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I doubt I ever will.  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning.  
  
Even though he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before (he was up many hours after the baby was born) he wanted to get over and check on his niece, Jessica.  
  
"Better make Gin some breakfast before I go…" He muttered, buttering some toast and frying some eggs.  
  
"Knock knock? Anybody home?" Harry turned around and smiled at Ron.  
  
"Well, if it isn't daddy dearest. Is Penny watching Hermione and Jessica?"  
  
Ron nodded and skillfully caught the toast Harry threw him.  
  
"Thanks…I'm starved! Becoming a father sure does wear you out!" Ron complained.  
  
Harry was about to respond when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I bet it's Lee! He's lost the key again!" Harry said, striding to the front door.  
  
He swung it open, preparing to throw an insult at Lee, when he saw who was really there.  
  
Harry's stomach plumetted.  
  
"Commander Brinks…come in. It's such a nice surprise to see you!" He muttered, trying to smile.  
  
"Ah, don't lie Potter. You know you aren't happy to see me. I don't take it to offense." Brinks said, grinning a little.  
  
"Ah, well, I know that you don't usually visit without owling ahead…Unless it's war-related."  
  
By now Ron had joined them.  
  
"You're right Harry. It is about your 'job'. It concern you too, Ron. As well as Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie…all my high-ranking officers. You see, you have to come back to war."  
  
***  
  
"HE WANTS YOU TO DO WHAT?" Ginny screamed, her face turning pink with anger.  
  
"I need to go back Gin. We all do…Well, not Herm or Lavender or Cho…But we do need to go." Harry said sadly.  
  
"And you're alright with this? Harry, you're going to a father any minute and you're willing to go get yourself killed?"  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Only stupid soldiers get themselves killed. Don't worry, Brinks said I could come back the moment you go into labor…But they need us out there. Cho, Herm, you understand why I'm going, don't you?"  
  
Ginny looked at Cho and Hermione for support, but found little.  
  
"Sorry Ginny…But he's right. Harry, Ron, Lee and the others are some of the best…They're some of the only ones who stand half a chance with You-Know- Who." Cho said.  
  
Ginny screwed up her face.  
  
"I won't say I'm happy…But if it's that important then go! But you better come back!" She snapped, pulling herself up and kissing Harry.  
  
"Bye, love, I love you!" She whispered before going off to the living room.  
  
***  
  
"Harry! Great to have you back. I here you're going to be a dad?"  
  
"Lee! You old dog! Dating Cho on the sly!"  
  
"Ron! You're a married man now!"  
  
Greeting such as that met Harry, Ron and Lee's ears as they strode around the fort.  
  
"God, I'd forgotten what a busy place this is!" Lee whispered.  
  
"Yeah; but it's great, isn't it?" Harry said, watching as four privates walked around the camp, big eyed and excited.  
  
"Newbies." Ron said smiling. "Remember when that was us?"  
  
Lee nodded.  
  
"The first night we were here…All those veterans made fun of us!" Harry groaned.  
  
"Yeah, well, those 'veterans' now call you general!" Lee said, laughing.  
  
DING DONG! DING DONG!  
  
Harry, Ron and Lee turned towards the small building erected for eating in.  
  
"All and all, it's good to be back." Harry said, looking watching the sun go down.  
  
The pinks, blues and yellows blended together beautifully, like a perfect picture.  
  
"Yeah, your right."  
  
***  
  
Harry sat at his desk that night, writing a long letter to Ginny.  
  
'Dearest Gin, Well, I'm settled back in again. I miss you tons. I wish that Brinks hadn't made me come back-'  
  
"GENERAL POTTER! GENERAL POTTER!"  
  
Harry's head whipped up towards the entrance flap of his tent.  
  
Two young privates, both male, burst in.  
  
"General Potter, sir, we have some news regarding your wife." The one on the right panted.  
  
"News? What news?" Harry asked, standing up suddenly.  
  
"Sir, we don't know the gist of it but Commander Brinks said to go to his tent. It's urgent, sir." The one on the left gasped.  
  
"Thank you, the both of you. Here, take this." He said, tossing them each a sack of candy, which was a rarity at the camps.  
  
"Thank you, general! Thank you!" They yelled together before rushing out.  
  
Harry ran a hand threw his messy raven hair and tugged on some boots and his cape with the general's mark on it.  
  
He strode out of his tent and walked swiftly down the dark row of shelters.  
  
"Hey! Harry, is that you?" Katie and Angelina came running out of the dark.  
  
"Yeah. So, you two got the message too?"  
  
Katie nodded and clasped her cape.  
  
"I…I have this gut wrenching feeling that this news is not good." Angelina whispered.  
  
"Me too. I'll just die if anything happens to little Jessica…I mean, she'll be my niece soon." Katie whispered back.  
  
"You mean…?"  
  
"Yeah! Fred proposed!" Katie said.  
  
Angelina hugged her best friend.  
  
"Oh, that super! We'll all be family!"  
  
"George too?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean-Oh! We're here."  
  
Commander Brinks' tent loomed up in front of them.  
  
"Come in! We're waiting for you!" Colin said, leaning out.  
  
Harry, Katie and Angelina walked in, sitting in seats around a long conference table.  
  
Harry's eyes roamed the table.  
  
Also present was Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil (who dated Dean), Seamus Finnagin, Colin, Colin's little brother, Dennis, Padma Patil (who dated Seamus), Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Lee.  
  
Commander Brinks sat at the head of the table, a grim look on his face.  
  
"I have received some information regarding Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lavender Malfoy, Cho Jordan, Hermione Weasley and the two newborn children."  
  
Harry's stomach clenched.  
  
"The Death Eater's took the opportunity of your absence to attack the house…I'm sorry, everyone…But it seems like they've all been taken to the Dark Lord's lair." 


	17. Purple

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Harry felt his heart stop.  
  
Everything seemed to stop.  
  
Ginny…gone!  
  
Taken by the Death Eaters!  
  
The baby, his baby…it was in the hands of Voldemort!  
  
Things started to fade into a dim haze and Harry knew no more…  
  
***  
  
"Commander, you should go to sleep."  
  
Harry heard a familiar female voice in the distance.  
  
"No, no, no! It's all my fault…If I hadn't insisted on Harry and Ron and the others coming back then Mrs. Potter would be at home, safe!" Commander Brinks said, choking back what Harry thought was a sob.  
  
Something must be terribly wrong, for the Commander to be 'sobbing'.  
  
Commander Brinks was as tough as nails…Something was terribly, horribly wrong.  
  
Then Harry remembered.  
  
Ginny…Hermione…Cho…Lavender…Draco, all gone, into the Dark Lord's lair.  
  
"Commander?" Harry asked in a weak voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Has there been any note of ransom, anything at all?"  
  
Commander Brinks fiddled with the purple tassels on his cape.  
  
"I'm…sorry, Harry, but there hasn't been."  
  
The Commander looked up at Harry.  
  
"I'm very sorry…For making you come. If I hadn't-"  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Commander, it's alright." Harry said, though his heart felt like nothing would ever be right again.  
  
Commander Brinks nodded, a small smile of gratitude on his face.  
  
Harry suddenly realized that Brinks was forty at the most…younger than he looked.  
  
The smile brought out his youth, though.  
  
"You should smile more often." Harry said.  
  
In response the Commander smiled more.  
  
"Yes…Well, I was going to wait until the baby was born, but…I suppose you need a touch of happiness in a time like this."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I got word today that the Ministry has got a busload of new soldiers, and a lot of people are getting moved up. They need two new Commanders and asked me for a recommendation. Naturally I gave them the best wizard I knew…Harry Potter. Congratulations, Harry, you've joined the ranks of a Commander."  
  
Harry allowed himself a small grin, though it was only to be polite.  
  
He'd go back to being a Private if it would get Ginny back…  
  
"Thanks, Commander."  
  
Commander Brinks nodded and stood up.  
  
"Rest up, Harry. Tomorrow we'll start looking for your wife." He told Harry.  
  
And with a swirl of his cape, Commander Brinks was gone from Harry's tent.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.  
  
When he did that, he could see purple spots dancing around.  
  
A flutter of wings brought Harry back into reality.  
  
He opened his eyes to find an ominous looking hawk perched on his makeshift bed, its amber eyes boring into his own green ones.  
  
The bird dropped a letter on the bed and as quickly as it had come, it was gone.  
  
Harry ripped open the letter, scanning it quickly.  
  
'Dear Harry Potter, We have your wife, and she's holding your child! Come to the old Riddle House in Little Hangleton if you want to see her again…And bring your wand. You'll need it. Signed, Lord Voldemort'.  
  
Harry crumpled the letter up, throwing it on the ground.  
  
He hoisted himself out of bed and pulled on some boots and some gray robes.  
  
He was about to climb on his Firebolt5 when his tent flap was thrown open and Lee and Ron ran in, each clutching their own note.  
  
Harry looked up and gave them a strange smile.  
  
"Tonight's the night. Either I'll win, and defeat the rotten bastard or he'll win. There's no for fighting, only destiny. And my destiny saves or destroys us all." He told his friends.  
  
Lee and Ron exchanged looks as Harry stood still.  
  
"I'll apparate, you two follow behind." Harry said.  
  
"Uh, Harry, I don't think we'll be coming right after you." Lee said, staring at the ground.  
  
"Oh? You want to go first?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Harry! We don't want to go at all! We only came here to stop you! We should give this to Brinks and get a good nights sleep!" Lee yelled.  
  
Harry's stomach clenched.  
  
"You…You too, Ron?" He asked.  
  
Ron just nodded sadly.  
  
"But…But Ron! You've always come with me before, I mean-"  
  
"Harry, that was before! I have a family now, and I don't think I'll help them if I charge in and get killed." Ron said sternly.  
  
"Fine, be that way! Both of you! I don't get it…You two normally would have jumped at the chance to go after the Death Eaters, especially if it was to save your family!" Harry murmured.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry…I'm so, so, sorry. But I'm not you. I have a daughter, a wife! I'll save them in the sensible way! You're the one who's being dumb! What about Gin and the baby? Harry, Voldemort is too strong for you! You aren't going to make it, no matter what you think! I'm sorry…" Ron muttered.  
  
Harry's hurt was replaced by anger.  
  
"You're sorry alright…A sorry excuse for a friend!" He screamed before whirling around and closing his eyes.  
  
Before Ron and Lee could stop him, he had apparated away to Little Hangleton. 


	18. Yellow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Harry hit the ground hard and rolled down a small hill.  
  
When he stood up his vision was blurry, whether from the loss of his glasses or the tears welling in his eyes, he wasn't sure.  
  
'How could Ron leave me like that? I thought we were friends…I thought we were brothers.' He wondered.  
  
Reaching for his glasses, Harry put them on and looked around.  
  
He was standing on a dirt road, which wound up the hill he was on.  
  
On the top of the hill there was a house.  
  
It was the kind of house scary movies were filmed at.  
  
Standing four stories high, the house was in desperate need of a paint job and had stone gargoyles at the front door.  
  
The house seemed familiar to Harry…Like it was from his dreams.  
  
Shaking his head and dusting of his robes, Harry started walking up the hill, taking caution not to be seen.  
  
After a fifteen minute hike Harry reached the stairs leading to the front.  
  
A small yellow flower bloomed by the walkway.  
  
It seemed like an intruder in the dark place.  
  
Harry didn't notice it, though.  
  
He kept his eyes trained on the front door, only thinking about Ginny and the others.  
  
'If Ron was here, he'd be acting like James Bond…That's his favorite movie.' Harry thought sadly.  
  
But there was no time to think about his ex friends.  
  
Harry was at the front door and needed to get in.  
  
"I wonder if…?" He muttered, trying the doorknob.  
  
It swung open easily, revealing a dark entrance room.  
  
Harry tiptoed in, taking in his surroundings and talking quietly to himself.  
  
"That's too easy. Voldemort must be expecting me. I would have expected a trap or some Death Eaters or an-"  
  
"An ambush?"  
  
"Lumos!" Lots of voices yelled.  
  
1 The lights went up and Harry suddenly found himself face to face with at least fifteen Death Eaters, all wearing identical evil grins… 


	19. Scarlet

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.  
  
"So, the great Harry Potter has decided to grace us with his presence…How thoughtful." The head Death Eater hissed.  
  
The other dark wizards surrounding him snickered maliciously.  
  
Slowly, they started to close in on Harry, who stood in the middle of the room, his eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and hate.  
  
The Death Eaters were dressed in tasteful looking scarlet robes and they each held a wand.  
  
"Don't worry, boy, the Master said specifically not to kill you." The leader told Harry.  
  
Noticing Harry's sigh of relief he grinned in a sick manner.  
  
"But he never said anything about torturing you!"  
  
Three Death Eaters raised their wands and began to say one of the Unforgivable Curses.  
  
"Crucio!" They bellowed.  
  
Harry braced his body for the pain of the curse, but before it could hit him a red blur streaked out of nowhere and pushed him aside, taking the Cruciatus Curse himself.  
  
A scream broke threw the evil silence of the night.  
  
Harry was sure that the houses in the town could hear it, too.  
  
He jumped up and looked at the man who had saved him.  
  
To his horror, it was Ron.  
  
Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the nearest Death Eater.  
  
"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" He screamed, not caring who he hit, just as long as Ron would be alright.  
  
Suddenly he realized that he wasn't the only one knocking down Death Eaters; Lee was standing beside him, cursing them left and right.  
  
Luckily for the trio of friends the Death Eaters were too surprised to do much.  
  
They had managed to stupefy all fifteen Death Eaters in a matter of minutes.  
  
Once the last one had fallen down, Lee and Harry ran to Ron, who was lying on the wood floor, not moving.  
  
Harry started to shake Ron, thinking the worst had happened.  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP RON!" He cried, bordering hysteria.  
  
Lee grabbed Harry and pulled him off Ron, who had only been resting.  
  
"Er, sorry Ron." Harry muttered as his friend stood up shakily and gave him a grin.  
  
"It's us two that should be sorry. What we did back there Harry, well…We aren't too proud of deserting you." Lee said, not quite meeting Harry's eyes.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Harry. We're supposed to be your friends, and friends stick by each other, no matter what. Will…will you forgive us?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry grinned and tousled Ron's scarlet locks.  
  
"Of course…After all, what are friends for?"  
  
Lee grinned and patted Harry on the back.  
  
"Come on, man, let's try upstairs." He suggested.  
  
The three friends slunk silently up the winding stairs, praying that their friends were alive and well.  
  
***  
  
After thirty minutes of stalking down the darkened third story hallway and slowly opening doors, Harry and his two companions came to the on at the end of the hall.  
  
"This is the last door there is…it's this one or we go up another flight of stairs." Ron said, gripping the doorknob.  
  
Lee turned to Harry and Ron.  
  
"You two, if one, or all, of us dies…I want you to know that besides Fred and George, you're the best friends I've ever had."  
  
Harry and Ron's smiles dittoed the comment.  
  
"Okay, here we go…one…two…three!" Harry flung open the door and burst in the room.  
  
At first he thought it was empty, but then a slimy voice came from the darkness.  
  
"Ah, you've arrived."  
  
Slowly Harry turned around, coming face to face with the infamous, the evil, the one and only Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
  
AN: You didn't really think I'd make Lee and Ron out to be cowards, did you? 


	20. Green

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
The 'Lord' was seated on a thrown.  
  
To one side of the thrown was Ginny, Lavender, Kevin and Cho.  
  
On the other side was Draco, Jessica and Hermione.  
  
They all looked both grateful and terrified to see the three men.  
  
"Ah, Commander Harry Potter, we meet again…Though I assure you this time is the last." Voldemort's slimy, dangerous, evil voice said.  
  
Harry stood his ground defiantly, though his scar was starting to hurt like hell.  
  
"I'll get you, Voldemort." He yelled back, green eyes glinting with fury.  
  
"If you even think of hurting Ginny, I swear I'll kill you!" He screamed, the hate, anger, and pain of the last sixteen years of his life building up.  
  
"You think you're man enough to kill me? Well, your father certainly wasn't!"  
  
Harry's fury built up even more over the insult to his father.  
  
The angrier he got, though, the more his scar burned.  
  
But he couldn't stop, not now!  
  
This piece of trash in front of him was the reason for him living with his horrible aunt and uncle, for having no parents, for having to go the extra mile each time.  
  
"I'm warning you, Voldemort." He growled.  
  
"Warning me against what, Harry Potter? You honestly think a little runt like you could ever defeat me, Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort cackled evilly.  
  
"I dare you, Potter…I dare you to try! Give it your best shot!"  
  
Harry gripped his wand and lifted it in the air.  
  
"Sixteen years ago you started something by killing my parents! Now I'm going to end it!"  
  
Ginny gave a squeak of fright.  
  
"Don't get hurt, Harry! I love you!" She screamed.  
  
Harry felt urged on by her words.  
  
"Come on, are you frightened?" Voldemort called, his red eyes flashing with a hate so pure Harry took a step back.  
  
His scar was afire with pain by now, but somehow, whether it was the hate for Voldemort, the love Ginny gave him or the hope of his unborn child, Harry Potter raised his wand and screamed the two words that would seal the wizarding world's fate.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed, pointing his wand at the dark wizard.  
  
There was a flash of green light and an ear-piercing scream.  
  
Then all was quiet.  
  
Harry felt the fury die down and turn into curiosity.  
  
"Well done, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry jumped and whirled around to find Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, standing behind him.  
  
"How…How did you find me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways." Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes." Harry muttered, turning back to Lord Voldemort's body, which lay face down in the mud of the forest floor.  
  
"Is he gone?"  
  
"He is. His soul has fled his body, the curse was performed correctly."  
  
Harry felt a grin spread over his face and he hugged Ginny and she ran to him.  
  
"You mean…?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, you've defeated Lord Voldemort. You are no longer the Boy Who Lived but the Man Who Conquered."  
  
Harry bent down and kissed Ginny.  
  
Suddenly a lot of people were there…Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys…  
  
"Is it true? Is the Dark Lord really gone?" Charlie Weasley asked.  
  
Ron nodded wildly, clutching Hermione and Jessica tightly.  
  
"Harry did it! He defeated…he defeated…he defeated Voldemort!" He yelled, surprising many with his choice of words.  
  
Sirius smiled at Harry.  
  
"Your family would be so proud of you." He told his godson.  
  
Harry looked around at the faces surrounding him.  
  
All the people he held dear to him.  
  
Then he looked at his young wife, pregnant with his child.  
  
"But Sirius, my family's already here!"  
  
  
  
AN: Corny ending, I know, but I couldn't help it! One more chapter to go!!! 


	21. Epilogue: Rainbow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
If Harry had thought he was famous before, it was nothing compared to now.  
  
Wizards swarmed him on the streets, praising him and such.  
  
After a few days of the stressful fame Ginny suggested they go to Hogwarts for a little vacation.  
  
Everyone was eager to get away from Godric's Hollow (people were camping on the lawns) so they packed up and journeyed to the place they had pretty much grown up at.  
  
As soon as they got there, everyone started fawning over the babies.  
  
Harry was just glad to have the spotlight off him.  
  
"Oh, little Jessica is the spitting image of her mum!" Madame Hooch exclaimed.  
  
Even Snape and his wife came, Midas tugging on Snape's hair and Justine fast asleep.  
  
It all happened so quickly that no one knew what was really happening for a few moments.  
  
One moment Ginny and Cho were talking with Prof. Flitwick, the next they were on the ground, gasping with what could only be labor pain.  
  
"Dear, both at the same time! Well, I'll need some help then…Minerva! Come on!" Madame Pomfrey summoned two stretchers and helped Cho and Ginny onto them.  
  
She and McGonagall were out of there so fast, harry and lee had to be told to go after them.  
  
***  
  
"OOOOHHH! GOD! DO SOMETHING TO MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"LEE JORDAN, I'LL NEVER LET YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Cho yelled.  
  
The two were going through what Madame Pomfry called a 'painful' birth.  
  
After four hours of hearing Cho and Ginny scream like banshees, Harry and Lee worked up the courage to storm in.  
  
"Ginny, dear, it's me, Harry." Harry said meekly.  
  
Ginny just screamed various profanities.  
  
"Be careful of the baby, hon, don't want it getting a dirty mouth."  
  
Ginny screamed even more rude words.  
  
"You'd best leave her alone…Just watch and tell her she's beautiful." Snape, who had followed him, whispered.  
  
"When Midas was born I tried to hold Carolyn's hand…She broke three of my fingers." He added before striding off.  
  
***  
  
"Push! Push Cho, push! Harder…Harder…I see a head!" Madame Pomfrey cried.  
  
Tears of pain and joy streamed down Cho's face as she gave one final push.  
  
"Wahhh! Wahhh!" A baby's wails filled the Hospital Wing, waking Lee.  
  
"Oh, Cho…" He murmured.  
  
It was a little boy, with caramel colored skin and big blue eyes, identical to his mother's.  
  
"Ginny, Cho had a boy!" Harry cried.  
  
"I don't care! I want to have my baby, too!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Harry turned back to Cho's small stall.  
  
"What did you decide to name him?"  
  
"Angelo Parker Jordan. We'll call him Angel, though-"  
  
"HARRY! IT'S COMING!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Harry rushed just in time to see a baby slide out and into Madame Pomfrey's arms.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You're the proud father of a beautiful baby girl." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
Once she had cleaned the small girl up, she handed her to Harry.  
  
Harry held her cautiously, as if afraid to break her.  
  
She had flame red hair like her mother's and emerald green eyes like her fathers.  
  
"Oh, Harry, bring her here." Ginny murmured.  
  
"Oh, my little baby, my little witch!" Ginny sobbed, hugging both Harry and the baby.  
  
"What do you want to name her?" Harry asked, wondering how he could love someone he had just met so much.  
  
"Ooh…I've been pondering this one name…Aubrette Judith Potter." Ginny said.  
  
"Aubrette Judith Potter…I love it! We can call her Aubrey for short!" Harry whispered.  
  
Never in his life had he been so happy.  
  
Aubrey wouldn't grow up with the constant fear of Voldemort…She would have parents.  
  
Harry silently promised to give his daughter all the things he had not had.  
  
"Can we come in?" Harry and Ginny looked up to see Hermione, Ron, Draco, Lavender, Cho and Lee, holding Kevin, Jessica and the newborn Angel.  
  
"Hey Harry, Lee, you're babies share the same birthday!"  
  
"No, Draco, honey. Angelo was born on July 30th and Aubrette on July 31st…Oh! Harry, it's you're birthday!" Lavender cried.  
  
"It is…Oh! Wow, what a birthday present." Harry muttered.  
  
He jostled Aubrette and she awoke.  
  
Aubrette looked past her parents to the other three babies, her green eye meeting theirs.  
  
Whether her life would amount to good or evil, no one would know for quite awhile.  
  
Her future laid in her hands, only she could decide what to do.  
  
Only one thing was sure of the four babies.  
  
The four infants were destined to be great.  
  
Like the colors of the rainbow, one day they would shine bright.  
  
AN: This is the end. Thank you to all who read an reviewed my story! I'll have the sequel up soon, I promise. It'll be called 'Feelings of a Soul'. The story will focus on Aubrette, Jessica, Kevin and Angel in their first year at Hogwarts. The Snape's kids will also be major characters. Look for it soon! 


End file.
